Among all the data storage solutions, the optical disks are becoming more and more important for backing up data and exchanging information because the optical disks have many advantages including a high storage capacity, easy to handle and carry, and a long preserving time for the stored data. Till now, the optical disk drives can be found all around us, such as in desktop computers, laptop computers, DVD players, and even some instruments or electronic products with built-in microprocessors.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional optical disk drive 10 is shown to include a spindle motor 104, a disk loader (not visible) mounted on the spindle motor 104, an optical disk (not shown) mounted on the disk loader so as to be rotated by the spindle motor 10, left and right guide bars 106, 108, a carriage seat 105 mounted slidably on the left and right guide bars 106, 108, and a pick-up head 102 mounted on the carriage seat 105. The carriage seat 105 is movable on the left and right guide bars 106, 108 upon actuation of a sled motor (not shown), which in turn, causes the pick-up head 102 to move reciprocally on the left and right guide bars 106, 108. The pick-up head 102 is provided with a voice coil motor (not shown), which cooperates with the sled motor to enable the pick-up head 102 to move along a vertical direction downward and upward in order to precisely focus the laser beam on a recording surface of the optical disk, thereby permitting reading operation of the data from the optical disk.
In order to reproduce the data recorded on the disk properly, the head 102 must move radially in a straight line from the center of the disk and the plane of the disk and the plane of movement of the head 102 along the guide bars 106, 108 should be parallel. However, the head 102 may deviate from the radial path from the disk center or is tilted with respect to the plane of the disk due to manufacturing errors. Under such circumstance, the head 102 fails to provide precise focusing and tracking of the disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,248 to Hyun-woo Lee has proposed a pick-up position and tilt adjusting apparatus for a disk player. However, the aforesaid tilt apparatus includes several complicated parts for adjusting the elevation of the left and right guide bars, thereby resulting in high manufacture cost.